merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MerlinDragonLord/Merlin Quotes
My second blog post but this time I have decided to do it about Merlin Quotes. If you wish some quotes to this page then just comment the quote you want, what series and what episode and who said it at the bottom of the page and I will add it when I get the chance.MerlinDragonLord 17:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC)MerlinDragonLord (UPDATE MORE WHEN I GET A CHANCE) 'Series One.' *"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock." The Great Dragon (The Darkest Hour Part2.) *'If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am- there is no choice.' Merlin (The moment of Truth.) *'I willingly give my life for Arthur's.' Merlin (Le Morte D'Arthur.) *'I do not know what kind of king I will be. But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime.' Arthur (The Mark of Nimueh.) *'I brought this curse upon Camelot. I will lift it, or die trying.' Arthur (The Labyrinth of Gedref.) *'Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart.' Anhora (The Labyrinth of Gedref.) *'You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live.' Gwen (Le Morte D'Arthur.) *'In life you always have a choice sometimes it's easier to think that you don't.' Gwen (A Remedy to Cure all Ills.) *'I've got to go. Merlin will die if I don't.' Gwen (The Poisoned Chalice.) *'Men aren't the only ones who can fight.' Gwen (The Moment of Truth.) *'I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let Arthur die.' Morgana (The Gates of Avalon.) *'I can't see an innocent child executed.' Morgana (The Beginning of the End.) *'I will not allow you to kill Uther.' Gaius (A Remedy to Cure All Ills.) *'To have known you has been my greatest pleasure and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour.' Gaius (Le Morte D'Arthur.) *'With all my powers of prediction, I could never have foretold this - Gaius the hero.' Nimueh (Le Morte D'Arthur.) 'Series Two.' *'Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one.' Merlin (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan.) *'Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I own her my life.' Morgana (Lancelot and Guinevere.) *'I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed - she is dangerous. Although she doesn't know it, she has great power.... And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own....' The Great Dragon. (The Fires of Idirsholas.) *'Gaius has served me with unfailing dedication. Without his wisdom and his knowledge I would not be sitting here today.' Uther (The Witchfinder.) 'Series Three.' 'Series Four.' *'Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms. This land was in a endless cycle of bloodshed and war. But one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the land to be divided. Each would respect the other's boundaries and rule over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king.... ancestor to all who followed including you Arthur.' Merlin (The Sword in the Stone Part 2.) *"Bruta." Arthur (The Sword in the Stone Part 2.) *"You know the story." Merlin *"Yes every child in Camelot does. Can I go back to bed now?" Arthur. *"No. Because there's another part to the story that you haven't heard." Merlin. *"Really?"Arthur. *"When Bruta was on his death bed he asked to be taken deep into the forest. With the last of his strength he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned. This would form a test only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free." Merlin *"Are you making this up?" Arthur *"Of course not."Merlin *"Alright. If it's true why haven't I heard this story?" Arthur *Well history isn't really your strong point is it." Merlin *"Then where is this rock?" Arthur *"Oh it was lost many years ago... during the Great Purge. But I've managed to find it." Merlin *"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life!" Arthur *"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin *"No! I'm calling you an idiot!" Arthur *"What's that then?" Merlin. 'Series Five.' *'For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophecies speak of Arthur's Bane. You would do well to fear it. For it stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly Emrys, even you can not alter the never- ending circle of his fate.' The Vates (Arthur's Bane Part 1.) *'Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important than the power we weild. Morgana had forgotten that.' Mordred (Arthur's Bane Part 2.) Category:Blog posts